


Never To Be

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds another way to save his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime back in 2002, the SW beacon emails had a menu bar that was Luke on one side and AotC!Anakin on the other. I manipulated it a bit so they were right by each other. It gave me many bunnies, none of which I've been able to finish. Then this one came out of nowhere and decided it liked being the way it was. At last--a good excuse to have a pre-Vader Anakin/Luke fic!

Han had told him it wouldn't work.

The machine itself was a paradox, a construct of pure imagination. Luke had insisted that it worked, not listening to any sort of reason but his own. He had known.

"Yeah, sure, kid. It works. But what are you going to do? Go back in time? Save your father? Stop the Empire? You can't change the past. You'll wink yourself--you'll wink LEIA out of existence. Me too, probably, and I like it just where I am."

But Han had been wrong. You can go back. You can change the past. And so far, Luke hadn't disappeared.

He settled deeper into the warm blankets, clenching his eyes shut in the hopes that sleep would finally take him away from his thoughts. In the quiet hours it always came, the memories of another life, another time. During the day, Luke could almost convince himself that it was a dream: sand dunes, space battles, a funeral pyre. It all disappeared in sparkling blue and gold, the tickle of hair across his skin, a deep laugh that was at the same time familiar and startling new.

The future... Luke's past... The Never To Be... It all pulled at him in the quiet moments, like a child crying out for its birth. It scratched at the doors of tomorrow, wanting to be admitted. And so far, Luke was able to hold it back. It was not without its price, though. But it was a small price to pay.

A life for a life. Many lost to save many more.

Luke hoped, somewhere, that Han was still okay. Young and careless, living a happy life. Luke realized that he'd never asked Han his age--he had no way of knowing if he actually prevented Han's birth in going back. In the first days in his new life, Luke had reached out into the universe, trying to see if he could sense his friend, but it was useless. His connection here was tenuous. The Force spoke to him in airy whispers, not shouts, and he could barely feel it on his skin. Much like his other life, the Force felt more like the memory of a dream.

"You're thinking too loudly again," a sleepy voice rasped beside Luke. He tried to settle his breathing, pretend to really be asleep, but there was no fooling his lover. Anakin stretched out against him, his long body oddly matched to Luke's own shorter frame.

"You could read my mind?"

Laughter snuffled against his ear. "I can feel it. You brood louder than my Master."

"I learned from the best," Luke answered softly. He felt a chill, a strange doubling of vision as his mind matched the Old Ben of his youth to the young and serious Jedi Master. There was no recognition in those stormy eyes when they first met in this time, and Luke nearly made himself dizzy trying to think back, to wonder if Old Ben had remembered him in the Never To Be future.

"I hope I never get as grumpy as Obi-Wan when I'm a Master."

Luke absently rubbed his hand down Anakin's arm, letting the warmth of his father's skin take away the sudden chill. "I think you'll make a good master."

"Hmm..." Anakin hummed lightly against Luke's temple before moving down to kiss the side of his mouth. Anakin teased a little bit, nipping around Luke's mouth before finally kissing him. His long Padawan braid skimmed across Luke's chest, tickling as Anakin settled on top of him.

Luke rested his hands on Anakin's back, holding him lightly, kissing him back until the airy dreams and whispers were pushed away into the nothingness from where they came. They weren't real. Only this. Only Anakin.

The rest of it was never to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never To Be: Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768169) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon)




End file.
